


Sinful Lips

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Michael, Comeplay, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Moaning, Sinful lips, blowjob, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been teasing Ashton the whole show, leaving the eldest hot and bothered. Ashton decides to show him who is boss after they leave the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. Ashton, Michael, if you read this, it's purely fanstasy. :'DD

Michael grinned smugly from his spot at center stage. Ashton stood on his right, Luke on his left, and Calum beside Luke as they finished with their final bows.

"Goodnight, Georgia!" Calum yelled as they left the stage.

Ashton, who had a tight grip on Michael's arm, pulled him from the stage and through backstage, not stopping until they reached their dressing room.

Ashton shoved Michael in and shut the door behind him. He locked it, shutting Luke and Calum out. He turned to Michael.

"You've been a little shit all night, Michael," He hissed.

Michael wore a shit eating grin, eyes narrowed. "Sorry. At least I can control my raging hormones," He mumbled, stumbling toward Ashton to trace the outline of his straining cock in his skinny jeans.

Ashton snatched his wrist, stopping him from teasing the elder further. "It doesn't help when I've got a fucking tease of a princess,"

Michael exhaled shakily, gently attempting to pull his wrist from Ashton's bruising grip.

"Hell, Ashton," He mumbled, eyes filled with a type of heat that Ashton had been waiting to see the whole night.

"What do you think, princess? Ten spanks from daddy for being a little asshole tonight?"

"Whatever daddy wants," Michael breathed out, his own cock stirring in his tight jeans.

Ashton's grip loosened. He felt like he couldn't breathe, back pressed against the door as Michael slid to his knees in haste.

"You've got dirty lips, baby," Ashton hissed, his hand letting go of Michael's wrist to press his thumb against Michael's pink, plump lips.

His thumb slipped in between Michael lips easily, the younger moaning around it as his tongue laved over the pad of his thumb.

"Always so horny after a show like this, huh?" Ashton questioned, but already knew the answer. He chuckled when Michael bobbed his head  _yes._  

"Gonna let daddy fuck your pretty pink lips and come all over your face?"

Michael's brows drew together. He moaned around Ashton's thumb. 

"Words," Ashton told him, pulling his thumb from Michael's mouth to swipe it over his beautiful bottom lip.

"Only if daddy promises to cum on his princess' face,"

The words were like a punch in the gut to Ashton, his cock jerking against its restraints.

He hastily unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. One of Michael's hands helped in pulling his jeans down to mid-thigh, while the other gripped the base of Ashton's cock. Michael gave his cock a lazy stroke, eyes centered on the leaking head.

"You're so  _wet_. I got you all worked up, huh?" He pressed his lips to the tip of Ashton's cock, humming lowly at his loud groan.

"If you don't get your lips wrapped around my dick..." Ashton trailed off with a broken moan as Michael lewdly sucked the head of his cock. His thighs shook when Michael teased the wet slit with his tongue, the younger man humming as the taste of Ashton's bitter-sweet pre-come exploded on his tongue.

"I'm gonna fuck your face," Ashon mumbled, fingers moving from their grips on his own thights to push Michael's sweaty hair aside.

Michael looked up at him with dark green eyes, sucking Ashon a couple inches into his mouth.

"Let daddy fuck your face?"

Michael nodded, moaning lewdly around Ashton's cock and allowing the hands in his hair to guide him. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Ashton's cock, still looking at the elder with hooded, dark eyes. He sucked deliciously at Ashton's cock, making small wet noises .

"Two taps for stop, one for slow down,"

Michael nodded one last time in confirmation, the hand at the base of Ashton's cock moving to grip his hip. His free hand moved to palm himself through his tight jeans.

Michael moaned loudly, his fingernails digging bluntly into Ashton's hip as he palmed his own cock. He decided to unbuttoned and unzip his jeans before things got too intense. He palmed himself once, twice, before his only free hand moved to grip at Ashton's other hip bone.

Ashton's fingers danced from Michael's hair to where his cock poked at Michael's cheeks. He gasped, pressing at his cock through Michael's cheek. Michael moaned, and it was like a punch in Ashton's gut as the back of his throat vibrated around Ashton's cock head. 

"Fuck." He whispered, both hands moving to cup each side of Michael's neck. He laced his fingers at the base of Michael's skull. "Gonna fuck you good," 

Michael moaned again, his hand dropping to palm himself.

"Don't touch yourself until daddy says you can," Ashton growled when Michael's hand moved from his hip.

A loud knock on the door that Ashton's back was pressed against startled both of them. "Ashton, open the door!"

Ashton pushed his cock deeper into Michael's throat when he pulled him closer by the back of his neck.

"Give me five fucking minutes," He growled at Calum through the door.

Michael whined causing Ashton's hips to jut forward, choking Michael.

Ashton felt that he would start to cry in frustration if he didn't reach his orgasm within minutes. His hazy brain only comprehended the contractions of Michael's throat around his cock, his choked noises turning Ashton on further.

Ashton made the mistake of actually _looking_ at Michael. His sinful red fucked lips wrapped beautiful around Ashton cock, with tears gathered in his eyes as he choked on the straining heat in his throat. His green eyes were dark with such heat, Ashton wasn't sure he would be able to stand if he wasn't leaning against the door.

"Shit.." He thrusted his hips, the small thatch of pubic hair above his cock, tickling Michael's nose. He couldn't do much but grind his cock into Michael's hot mouth.

He moaned loudly, head falling back to slam against the door with a loud  _thunk._ His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was so turned on, he was sure his soul would travel out his cock and into Michael.

Ashton sunk his fingers into Michael's hair and he yanked him off his cock, causing the younger to gasp and drag his teeth lightly over his cock. Ashton thoroughly enjoyed the little pang of discomfort that brought him and moaned, his left hand fucking his fist relentlessly while his right hand moved to Michael's face.

Michael was gasping, hooded eyes glaring at Ashton, most likely angry for pulling him off. 

"Daddy is going to come on your face just like you wanted, baby," He could feel his orgasm coming closer with each stroke over the head of his cock.

Michael opened his mouth wide like the good boy he is. "Come on me, daddy."

Ashton grunted, fingers clenched tightly in Michael's bangs, holding them out of his face. He's so close to coming, he can feel his orgasm tingling in the sweet clench of his pelvic muscles.

"Daddy...Ashton," Michael whined, licking his bottom lip.

All it took was two words from Michael and his orgasm was punched from him, his whole body tensing as he came. Each white spurt landed on Michael's face, a streak across his nose and cheek, dripping into his mouth.

Ashton moaned but it tapered off into a low whine. 

Aftershocks crackled through his body as he wiped his cockhead on Michael's outstretched tongue. Michael's chest heaved with each desperate gasp.

"So beautiful, baby," He mumbled, his own chest heaving, attempting to inhale air that didn't seem to be there. His hand relaxed in Michael's hair, fingernails gently scratching his scalp in apology for holding his hair so tightly.

Ashton tiredly slid to the floor, hand still holding his shrinking dick. He watched silently as Michael scooped up all the come on his face, pushing it all into his mouth like it was water from an oasis in the middle of a desert and he was dehydrated.

"Do you want any help, Mikey?" He asked, eyes exhausted.

"No," Michael rasped out. "I jizzed myself when you came on my face," 

Ashton examined Michael as he rubbed his jaw. Sure enough. Michael did come in his pants, a large wet spot on his grey under ware showing the obvious.

"Jesus," Ashton mumbled, tucking himself back into his underware. He lifted his hips up to pull his pants back up, but he didn't button or zip up his pants: he was still too sensitive for that.

Michael scooted closer to Ashton, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" He gently touched Michael throat with his fingertips. 

Michael smiled. "No. You did exactly what I wanted you to do."

Ashton cupped his cheek, thumb swiping over a drop of his come that Michael had missed. Michael obediently opened his mouth, sucking Ashton's essence of his thumb.

A loud knock at the door startled both of them. Ashton pulled his thumb from Michael's mouth, heart racing.

"Come on, Ashton!" Luke yelled. "It's been twenty minutes!"

Michael and Ashton stared at each other a moment before a grin spread across Michael's face. Soon, they were both chortling with laughter. 

"I love you," Michael whispered when he stood up, pulling Ashton to his feet.

"And I love you."


End file.
